prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Serbia/@comment-90.176.140.61-20130706100314
Hi everybody, I has been 6times in Serbia and I have studied MT:S website manytimes to solve the problem - buy cheap SIM with data. After all (visiting local brand store, local computer shop, asking friends living in Serbia) with no success 5times and for the 6th visiting, I have find out other solution. These are the facts> 1. Dont waste time visiting local brand MT:S store. They often dont speak english and if so, they can say you just one thing> Brand store are there ONLY to manage "postpaid" (non-prepaid) customers and only those, they have local Serbian ID. (Maybe in Belgrad is the difference, but in some small city, its like that) 2. I have called manytimes for the operator. Although the speak english little bit, they are absolutely unable to answer simple questions (all they can be able to say me was the price for WAP). Waste of time 3. I have bought local sim card and tried to active such package (250MB per 250 dinars). Some SMS came, that this is not simply possible. Even a computer guy (in local IT shop) was not able solve this and even he called 3times to operator. Complete disaster. 4. My solution is quite easy. a) buy bulk MT:S sim card, dont try brand shop, you can buy it in every newspaper shop. b) it costs 250 dinars, with 100 dinars credit. If you stay less then 7 days, no need to pay for more credit. In other case, you can pay credit in most of the newspaper shops, the have online terminals everywhere. c) just dial *100# - service code. The response is the state of your credit, but services menu called MTS vodic is present. By the numbers in the menu (Reply command in your phone), you can activate everything you need. d) as a first, select "Uzmi sve bezplastvo" - its the starting package with 1500min-1500sms-150MB and for the first time its for FREE. Its valid for 7 days. e) if you stay longer, anytime you can use *100# = MTS vodic and active "Uzmi sve" - the same package for next 7 days. It cost 150 dinars (1,5 euro apprx). Of course, you can activate only internet (Uzmi internet), but it costs 100din for 60MB - not the best choice. f) usefull to know: during the first use on simcard, you has to call some serbian number and push something (1? not sure). Ask assistant in the newspaper shop for that. Activation is instant. *100# is the code for MTS vodic, *105# for FUP (MBytes you still have), *137# for minutes you have, *138# fot free SMS g) USEFULL TO KNOW: for some reason, in the first phone, no configuration SMS came, in the second one (the same model of phone btw), came just for MMS/WAP. If you want to use internet, you has to change APN, which is actually (2013): gprsinternet, no loginname, no password Hope, this is helpfull for someone (leave mention at HonzaZKrumlova@centrum.cz if it was usefull or if you have another tips) Jan